


Saccharine

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Banter, Budding Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, medical procedures mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Junko gives Matsuda (poisoned) chocolate and Kamukura eats it. Komaeda is given too much chocolate by his classmates. Matsuda wonders about the three of them.(Takes place in TDP, I guess?)





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of scribbled this out since I had this idea for last year and never managed to write it, busy as I was with the Femslash February ficlets. This one is again, pretty short. Short and sweet. That kind of thing. MatsuKamuKoma is a very good OT3, see, so I wanted to write them... And I guess it's TDP-based since I can't really think of any other setting.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, I guess? Please enjoy and comment~!

 “Spit it out.”

“Nnn...”

“FUCKING SPIT IT OUT!!!”

“Nnnnnn.”

“DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING _DIE_ , YOU IDIOT?!”

Matsuda cursed colorfully, squeezing the other’s face harder and still getting nothing more than that impassive expression and a rigid, stubbornly shut mouth. It was definitely, abso- _fucking_ -lutely like dealing with either a stubborn toddler or a dumb, misbehaving animal.

“For fuck’s sake, Kamukura,” he hissed, digging his thumb into the corner of that stupid, stubborn mouth. “Come on. Spit it out or _else_.”

Kamukura, just to spite him, swallows. Matsuda, actually taken aback, flinched with a sharp gasp. And then, he smacked Kamukura hard upside the head. Kamukura was barely affected, as per usual.

“I do not know why you are so concerned,” Kamukura says simply. “I am immune to most poisons.”

“It’ll still make you SICK, you fucking idiot!” Matsuda screeched. “Also—what kind of fucking dumbass knowingly eats poisoned chocolate anyway?!”

Kamukura hums, rubbing his cheeks, at least.

“I was curious as to what she could concoct.”

“She’s not out of the fucking fire, either,” Matsuda grumbled before spinning Kamukura around and shoving him forward. “Come on. We’re going to the hospital.”

“Matsuda Yasuke, that will be unnecessary.”

“Did I fucking stutter, asshole?” Matsuda gave another harsh shove. “Rather than talking back like the little bitch you are, you’re going to be formulating ten-page apologies to me for the fucking trouble you’ve caused.”

“Mm...” Kamukura moved, at least. “Very well, then.”

Matsuda rolled his eyes and kept on pushing for his own sake, grumbling as he did.

_Seriously, what even the fuck **was** that?_

The worst part is that he knows how much of a fucking nightmare it’ll be telling Junko off later.

_I usually just toss her chocolates because I know better but the one fucking time I neglected to do so... Dammit, did that bitch plan this or what?!_

God, Matsuda was so angry he wanted to scream. But he needed to hurry because the last fucking thing he needed on his head was Ultimate Hope getting sick in the middle of the damn hallway on his watch.

_Urgh. This week is already off to such a shit start._

* * *

It only makes him feel a little bit better when Kamukura is in a more sullen than usual mood afterwards. He’s only slightly relieved that in the end, Kamukura wasn’t all that affected by whatever the shit Junko cooked up. But he couldn’t take risks and thus, the poison had to be extracted and thoroughly filtered out, which was never a pleasant experience.

It was Kamukura’s own damn fault. Just what the hell was he _thinking_?

_The scientists say that his thinking goes beyond human comprehension, but I can’t help but think he’s just—a fucking idiot._

 Still, with how Kamukura was pouting, Matsuda supposed he felt a little bad. But only a little.

“If you wanted chocolate that fucking badly, I could’ve given you one from one of the reserve girls,” he sighed, shaking his head. “And if you were that damn curious about Junko’s then we could’ve gotten it analyzed. You really, really shouldn’t have just eaten it.”

“What would you have done with it if I hadn’t?” Kamukura asked. “Would you have simply tossed it in the trash?”

“Uh... Obviously?” Matsuda made a face. “Did you think I’d eat it out of obligation? Like fucking hell?”

“You have done unreasonable things for her before,” Kamukura pointed out and— _ouch_. That stung a little.

_Probably because it’s true. Urgh. But..._

“I wouldn’t let her poison me,” he muttered. “I’d draw a line there.”

“I see...so you do draw lines...”

“Everyone has limits, dipshit. People aren’t absolute in anything.” _Yes, people are always capable, but... Seriously? Is that really what he thinks of me? Gross... I feel so gross..._ “I mean...”

“They say love has no limits,” Kamukura said. “That when someone is important to you that there is nothing you will not do for them.”

“Yeah... That’s a load of bullshit. No one’s actually like that.” A pause. “Oi. Are you seriously curious about that? _Love_?” Matsuda cringed. “I don’t _love_ Junko. Not like that. I don’t love anyone. Not... Like that.”

Disgustingly, he can’t help but get a little flustered about it.

_It’s the fault of this shitty consumerism holiday._

“Boring,” Kamukura said.

“Yeah,” Matsuda agreed lowly, head ducking further. “Super boring.”

_But I guess at least I get free chocolate out of it... Even if it’s going to backfire when I refuse to buy anyone candy for White Day._

Kamukura seemed rather quiet, which wasn’t unusual and his expression was unreadable as always. His stride didn’t change, nor his posture—Kamukura Izuru really made for a convincing robot with human skin.

_He might as well be that._

And yet, Kamukura just ate up chocolate that he left lying on his office desk like a child. Or a dog. Maybe a cat.

_Cats are way cuter, though. But..._

“If you weren’t such a weird damn cryptid who only lurked in the shadows, I’m sure you’d be given your own chocolate,” Matsuda said, huffing as he folded his arms back. “But I bet you would’ve stolen mine anyway, huh? Jerk.”

“Boring,” Kamukura repeated. “Obligation or affection—I have no need for such frivolities.”

“It’s consumerism, not necessity,” Matsuda replied. “It’s supposed to be frivolous.”

_Although, sometimes there’s good chocolate to be had. Murasame has surprisingly good taste._

“Boring. So boring.”

“Yeah, yeah. Geeeez.” Matsuda groans. “God, what can even be _done_ about you?”

* * *

And then, this happened.

“Matsuda-kun! There you are! Oh.” Komaeda’s once bright smile comes crashing down like weights from a snapped cable. “Kamukura-kun.” For what it’s worth, Komaeda does manage another smile, albeit one that’s stiff with unenthusiastic formality. “Greetings to you as well.”

“We don’t have an appointment today,” Matsuda said, unimpressed. “Don’t fucking tell me that your jackass classmates chased you away again.”

Komaeda shook his head with a laugh.

“Oh, no, no.” His shoulders shake and Matsuda realizes that Komaeda is holding something behind his back. “Um. I actually just got embarrassed and before I knew it, I ended up here, aha!”

_Embarrassed? Hah?_

Before Matsuda could ask, Kamukura speaks up.

“You were mortified by simple obligation chocolate? Is that really all it is?”

_Ah._ Komaeda flinched as Matsuda’s lashes lowered. _So they offered him that, at least. And this guy—was still taken aback._

“U... Um...” Komaeda is still flustered, too, shifting and shuffling awkwardly. “Earlier, the girls got together and made chocolate for the class... And they didn’t forget me... I was so happy but also so ashamed for causing them such trouble...”

“Oi, oi.” Matsuda strides forward, reaching out and pulling at Komaeda’s cheeks. “Just because it’s called obligation chocolate doesn’t mean they were held at fucking gunpoint or whatever. You have no reason to feel bad, dumbass.”

Komaeda whined as he pulled.

“B-But...! Someone like me...!”

“I’ve _met_ your fucking class, Komaeda,” Matsuda hissed. “You’re in the higher tiers, at _least_.”

“N-No way!”

“Haaaaah? You calling me a liar?”

“N-No!” Komaeda gasped, aghast at the thought. “N-No, no...! I... I-I... Uuu...”

Matsuda let go of him, grumbling and crossing his arms.

“Just fucking accept the damn chocolate. It’s free so what are you complaining for? You’re rich so I doubt money for White Day is even remotely an issue.”

“Aha... Haha... Receiving anything from someone like me might just be...” Komaeda trails off. “Gross...”

“You really are boring,” Kamukura remarked. “Your self-deprecation follows such a predictable and unrelenting cycle. Does it not get exhausting?”

Komaeda twitched, clearly a little irritated with how his brow pinched even as that smile remained.

“...I don’t really like sweets,” he went on, ignoring Kamukura entirely. “And they gave me quite a bit. I was thinking I’d share it with Matsuda-kun.” A pause. “But I guess Kamukura-kun can have some, too. If he wants, of course. Oh, right, Kamukura-kun doesn’t _want_ anything.”

Matsuda snorted. Komaeda turned away with a huff, finally looking like the prissy elite he was.

_...it should piss me off, but when it’s Komaeda..._

“I will take some, then.”

“E-Eh?!” Komaeda jolted. “W-Wait, seriously?!”

Kamukura just took one of the chocolates from him.

“Thank you, Komaeda Nagito,” he said coolly, to Komaeda’s sputtering face. “It will be boring, I am sure, but I do appreciate it, all the same.”

“B-Buh...!”

“I guess I’ll take some, too,” Matsuda said, shrugging as he plucked up his own. “Did they give you any dark chocolate?”

“Oh, um...” Komaeda hesitates, looking down at what remained. “Actually this is...dark. Yes. I ended up with all three types.”

“Then you can keep that,” Matsuda said before turning to Kamukura. “Oi, if what you grabbed was white chocolate, you have to switch with me, got it?”

“Boring.”

“I’m taking that as an ‘understood’. Dick.”

Komaeda’s lips twisted, but Matsuda pulled him towards the patient bed so that he could sit with them, with Matsuda in-between. Komaeda blushed a little at their shoulders touching but Matsuda and Kamukura, of course, were pretty unaffected.

_Externally, at least,_ Matsuda thought irritably. _Internally, on the other hand..._

It’s aggravating how he was just a little flustered at how Kamukura nibbled at his chocolate, at how Komaeda ended up chuckling before unwrapping his own.

“It’s nice,” Komaeda said. “Being together like this. It’s almost like we’re a trio of friends! Oh, but someone like me isn’t deserving of someone like Matsuda-kun as a friend.” Pause. “Also I don’t really want to be friends with a false hope like Kamukura-kun.”

“So boring,” Kamukura hummed.

“That poor attitude doesn’t help,” Komaeda huffed. “Matsuda-kun’s prickliness is cute, but you’re so _dreary_ , Kamukura-kun.”

Matsuda nearly fucking choked.

“E-Excuse me?!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Komaeda said innocently.

“Ugh.” To forget about it, Matsuda just began wolfing down chocolate. It was sickeningly sweet. Enough to make him puke. He couldn’t get enough. “This actually isn’t half-bad. Fuck.”

“It is mediocre,” Kamukura said, popping the rest into his mouth. “However... It was made with enthusiasm.”

“Don’t fucking talk with your mouth full,” Matsuda snapped before swallowing. “That’s just _rude_.”

“Ahahaha...” Komaeda’s smile fades. “This really is nice.”

_What’s up with that face?_

Komaeda doesn’t elaborate. The one damn time Matsuda is half-itching to hear the other ramble at unnecessary length. It might be a sign of the dementia treatment working wonders in giving Komaeda a sliver of restraint and self-control, but—Matsuda couldn’t help but be seriously annoyed at how clearly deep in thought Komaeda is.

_But I could probably figure it out if I really wanted to. And why should I care? I’m this kid’s babysitter, not his best friend. For him and Kamukura both... I really have my hands full..._

For not the last time, he wonders if things will really be alright.

_Not just for my sake but... For these two, as well. When we all graduate, will we still be together like this? Shit, gross, that’s so...sentimental._

Matsuda shook his head and finished up his chocolate.

“...so sweet it’s sickening,” he mused. “Just how I like it.”

Komaeda giggled.

“Maybe I should make you chocolate... Oh, but if I did that, you’d get food poisoning for sure.”

“Then Kamukura would love it,” Matsuda huffed. “So make some for him if you do.”

Kamukura perked up at that.

“...Komaeda Nagito’s cooking skills are incomprehensible.”

“I-I’ll look up how to make it on the internet, first,” Komaeda grumbled, a little red-faced. “I still don’t approve of your existence, Kamukura-kun, but I would rather not make you sick.”

“If you want to get your stomach pumped again, be my guest,” Matsuda said coolly.

“You really shouldn’t, though!” Komaeda exclaimed. “That’s just an unpleasant experience, Kamukura-kun!”

“...I am aware.”

“Then you really shouldn’t do it!”

_After we’re done at Hope’s Peak—I wonder what’s going to happen to us?_

“You both,” Matsuda said, rolling his eyes. “Are _really_ fucking noisy.”

_I guess I wouldn’t mind continuing to look out for them._

“You both really need me, after all,” he added, with that thought in mind.

Kamukura huffed, but Komaeda jumped at that.

“E- _Eh_?!”


End file.
